Lyra
| Appearances = | Last = | Count = 2 | AppID = Lyra | Pre-StreamApp = false | SpecialsApp = false | C1App = false | C2App = true | C3App = false | C4App = false | C5App = false | Name = Lyra | AKA = | CreatureType = Humanoid | Race = Human | Class = Wizard (School of Transmutation) | Age = Unknown | Alignment = | Languages = | Status = Alive | DeathReason = | DeathEp = | Place = Vasselheim | Family = Randi (uncle) | Connections = Slayer's Take (guild member) Zahra Hydris (guildmate and ally) Vox Machina (guildmates and allies) | Profession = | StatsRef = | Level = 11 | HP = 85 | AC = 12 | DC = 17 | Str = 12 | Dex = 7 | Con = 16 | Int = 20 | Wis = 14 | Cha = 10 | Fanart = }} Lyra is a human wizard, a member of the Slayer's Take guild in Vasselheim, and an ally of Vox Machina. She is played by Felicia Day. Description Appearance }} Personality Physically and socially awkward, naïve to the grave danger of a slayer's life, and lacking practical combat experience, Lyra was a curious choice for leading the party on such a perilous contract as slaying an adult white dragon. Nevertheless, she tenuously attempted to make leadership decisions and was ultimately essential to her party's success in slaying Rimefang. Biography Background Lyra's membership to the Slayer's Take was remarked upon as being "a technicality", and she was regarded as an unproven member of the guild. Upon meeting Vox Machina, she claimed that her biggest kill to date was a worg that was threatening Aldor, another member of the guild and her crush. That kill might have secured her place in the guild. Lyra has an uncle in Vasselheim, whom she calls Uncle Randi. He is a trade ambassador and owns several warehouses within the city. Lyra stated that she was originally from Vasselheim, but studied "the wizardly arts" in Emon. Despite this, she had not heard of Vox Machina prior to their introduction. Lyra was one of the two team leaders when Vox Machina was divided into teams for initiation into the Slayer's Take, a monster-hunting guild in Vasselheim. Lyra's team, including Zahra Hydris, was tasked with fulfilling the contract for body parts from an adult white dragon. Lyra helped to slay Rimefang. Relationships Aldor Throughout her adventure with Vox Machina, Lyra made frequent reference to Aldor and her amorous and unrequited feelings toward him. Her party members, including Zahra, attempted to persuade Lyra that she should forget about Aldor and expand her romantic horizons. Scanlan Shorthalt Scanlan was often flirtatious and duplicitous toward Lyra. He went so far as to assume the form of her beloved, Aldor, after she was revived from the dragon fight. Character Information Abilities Wizard Abilities * Arcane Recovery * Arcane Tradition: School of Transmutation ** Minor Alchemy ** Shapechanger ** Transmutation Savant ** Transmuter's Stone * Ritual Casting * Spellcasting (Intelligence-based ability) Wizard Spells Cantrips * Fire Bolt * Friends 1st-level * Feather Fall 2nd-level 3rd-level * Fireball 4th-level * Locate Creature * Polymorph * Stoneskin 5th-level * Hold Monster * Legend Lore 6th-level * Chain Lightning * Disintegrate Notable Items * Transmuter's Stone Quotations |source='Lyras first impressions of Vox Machina. |edit=hide |hidequotes=true }} }} |source='Lyra' putting Zahra Hydris "in her place." |edit=hide |hidequotes=true }} }} Trivia * Lyra has the lowest dexterity score of any player character to appear on Critical Role thus far. * Lyra shares the highest intelligence stat of any player character with Percy, Caleb and Lillith. * In the Critical Role Major Arcana Tarot Card Set, she represents III - The Empress. References Art: Category:Slayer's Take Category:Vasselheim Category:Allies